


Kaibaman

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bonus Scene, Canon Divergent, Feels, Freeform, Heartburn, Human Trafficking, Kaiba goes down a bad path, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prideshipping, Smut, Yami saves Kaiba from himself, let seto cry, porn industry, porn star, read with caution, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: He barely remembered the faces of those he fucked or let fuck him for the camera.He would rather skip the formalities and get to the sex already.In fact, it would be easier if he never had to look at their faces. He always closed his eyes and imagined that one person, anyway.He let his lids slip closed.He would stay like this until it was over.





	Kaibaman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



> I know it's not relevant to the canon, but I hope y'all enjoy this as its own kind of story.
> 
> A gift for the hilarious, open-hearted, and wild [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), whose fics, assistance, and presence are equally and extensively precious, and who also made the incredible cover art for this fic. I cannot say enough how much I appreciate you.
> 
> Thanks also to [shiro-hebi](https://shiro-hebi.tumblr.com/), whose valuable input improved the flow of this story and punctuated many valid points to improve the logistics. I am supremely grateful for your questions and advice and hope the improvements satiate your curiosity.
> 
> And to [SamPristine](http://sampristine.tumblr.com/), a devoted reader who helped by pre-reading this fic and offering their praise and questions that supported its release. I know it's out of my usual realm of the canon, but I'm glad you took the time to read it. My greatest appreciation to you.
> 
> And thank you to my lovely readers, whose comments, kudos, and readings make it all worth it. I know this piece is canon-divergent, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

"Blindfold" by [Slaycinder ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder)

Vicious, arrogant, narcissistic.

That was the only way to describe this sick fetish.

Not that Kaiba gave a damn.

As the head CEO of an international gaming company, it was often assumed that he was propositioned relentlessly, and that was a fact.

Boring.

People who fell to his feet had nothing concrete to offer him--and he didn’t mean in terms of wealth. Kaiba had all the money he could ever want and more.

No, these people were comparatively brain-dead, mindlessly throwing their bodies at him like bullets.

He was not impressed, and certainly not intrigued.

What they wanted--a vanilla concoction of gentility and privacy.

Dull.

Kaiba longed for more excitement than that.

He wanted to get into trouble.

There was only one person on his mind who could ever truly satisfy his need, maybe even convince him to stop, but the young billionaire was too practical and obstinate to admit that.

His face flashed through Kaiba's mind.

"Kaibaman, you ready?"

He banished the thought and nodded, undoing the top three buttons of his shirt and crossing his bare legs, resting his elbow on the arm rest and turning eyes hot as liquid nitrogen toward the door.

A surprise guest star.

That was what they had told him.

Probably just another lowlife with a terrifying package, ready to bend him over the couch and fuck him into the cushions while Kaiba pictured that face in his mind--that one unreachable person he really wanted inside of him, under him, beside him--he didn't care.

Perhaps it was a zitty-arsed twink who would lie still and wouldn't tell his dom when he was about to cum.

Kaiba shrugged. This was a dirty business.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

The door clicked open, and before Kaiba could see who it was, he turned away.

It didn't matter.

Whoever it was would not be the one he wanted. He barely remembered the faces of those he fucked or let fuck him for the camera.

He would rather skip the formalities and get to the sex already.

In fact, it would be easier if he never had to look at their faces. He always closed his eyes and imagined that one person, anyway.

He let his lids slip closed.

He would stay like this until it was over.

He only wished the camera crew would let him wear ear plugs so he didn't have to hear the stranger’s rasping gasps as he got off for twenty minutes straight.

Sometimes, it was agonizing to hold out for that long.

Kaiba thanked whatever was left of God for video editing.

But before he forgot--"Who's topping?"

"He is."

Okay. Good.

That meant he wouldn't have to perform.

He lay on his back, allowing the couch cushions to sink underneath his weight.

He just needed to suck whatever was put in his mouth, move however his body was pushed, lie still when he was being penetrated, and imagine that face when he was about to cum.

Easy.

"He's right over there," one of the cameramen said. "Blindfold him, foreplay, and put your dick in him. He likes it short and to the point without the bullshit--not much of a talker. Anyway, he'll barely look atcha.”

The approaching patter of feet--a small person. Kaiba resisted the urge to look. A twink was going to top him? Interesting.

Not really.

A presence loomed before his face. He could hear soft breathing and the rustling of fabric. There was pressure against his eyes--a gentle coaxing to lift his head, and Kaiba did, feeling tension against his scalp as the world went dark.

The stranger parted from him with a tender caress to his cheek. Kaiba's lids flickered minutely beneath the cover of the blindfold.

"He's a beauty, isn't he?" one of the grizzly cameramen said. "Terrible to work with--said he's the head of a gaming corporation from some foreign company. That's hilarious. Why else would he be here if not for the money? Either way, he's got a nice face--nice body--nice cock--the whole package--if you don't include the nasty personality." The man let loose a snorting laugh that would have left Kaiba's hair standing on end if he weren't so used to being ridiculed and humiliated in this industry.

It was just part of the thrill.

The cushions sank on either side of him as the stranger wordlessly climbed on top of him. Delicate hands were already on his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, we didn't say to start yet. Get the cameras rolling!"

A click.

Showtime.

Kaiba exhaled deeply, feeling soft hands holding his cheeks and gently caressing his side-burns. The stranger leaned in--slowly, hesitantly.

The CEO felt annoyance rush hot under his skin. Had this kid never topped before? Lame.

He leaned up to kiss the stranger, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth, yanking the boy into a kiss. He was musky, reluctant, and sweet. Kaiba swiped his tongue along his lips and swallowed that innocent taste. The boy finally kissed him back, dabbing his tongue at Kaiba's teeth and slowly pushing into his mouth.

 _Yes, good boy,_ Kaiba thought privately. This kid was obviously inexperienced, but the way he slid his tongue over the roof of Kaiba's mouth made him shudder. It almost made him forget that he was being filmed.

Almost.

Kaiba roughly kissed the boy, who pressed back with equal fervor. Hands traveled down to his neck, and Kaiba shivered.

Would this kid kiss his throat?

He loved that sensation. It rarely happened--most of his partners went straight for his cock or hole without pretense, but the way the boy's hands rested on the sides of his neck left him quavering in anticipation.

Those lips parted from his, and Kaiba trembled as the stranger planted kisses from his chin to the underside of his jaw. He arched his neck--a silent plea.

The boy paused in his motions, then slipped out his tongue to lick down his throat.

The CEO jerked helplessly. Yes. More of that. Please--!

The image in his mind of Yami planting a kiss on his Adam's apple left Kaiba swallowing and panting with need. Those lips trailed down the side of his neck before latching down, pressing teeth against his skin and wetly tonguing the spot. Kaiba eagerly arched his head to the side.

God, yes. He wanted to feel those hungry lips on his neck. It was wonderful and almost distracted him from the way the boy's hands were popping open the remaining sealed buttons of his top.

"Hey, kid, no damaging the merchandise; got it?"

Kaiba sighed wistfully as the boy slowly pulled away.

The CEO allowed his hands to fall onto the boy's rolling shoulders as the stranger kissed down his chest and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Kaiba felt warmth swell in his core as the boy gripped his sides and pressed intentional kisses down his skin, pinching and tonguing his nipples with such eager attention. He felt an uncontrollable shudder overtake his body, and he gripped the boy's shoulders, which gave the stranger pause, but only momentarily.

Indecent gasps--were those his? Kaiba shivered wonderfully as this boy swirled the tip of his delicate tongue around his nipple. It was far too easy to imagine Yami's mouth on him right now--sweet tongue and slender fingers, tender motions and petite form.

The boy's bangs tickled his chest, and Kaiba had to resist the urge to chuckle as his imagination ran wild.

There was a hand on his stomach, lovingly rolling the muscles before gliding downward. The CEO bucked as those fingers stroked his length, parting to slip Kaiba's shaft between them.

Ah...that was good...so good....

Kaiba jerked helplessly.

Damn.

This kid may have been inexperienced, but his own overactive imagination was doing a sinful job at filling in the gaps.

He felt that warm mouth part from his hard nipple to slide that little tongue down his abs to his crotch. Kaiba could imagine the camera panning in on the lewd action.

He felt a chin bump his erection.

No way.

Was this kid really going to...?

The boy’s lips glided down Kaiba’s length

Oh, god, yes....

...Yami....

He was sure the cameras were already panning onto his cock, especially the way the boy mouthed along its side, suckling endearingly at its tip before pushing it past his lips, focusing on the rim of his lips as Kaiba's dick disappeared into his mouth.

Kaiba didn't care. All he could do was feel.

He spread his legs wider, an indecent groan escaping his throat as the boy pushed halfway down his shaft before resurfacing, leaving Kaiba breathless and struggling for more of that delicious, wet heat.

It was infuriating, and Kaiba clawed at the kid's head and gripped his thick hair to force himself down the kid's throat.

The boy spluttered and choked, pulling at Kaiba's wrists as if he wanted to escape, but the CEO held him in place until he quit struggling and learned to breathe through his nose and relax his gag reflex. Once he had stopped trying to pull off of Kaiba's cock, the CEO gently caressed his cheeks and released his head.

The boy obediently returned to sucking, pulling out and pushing halfway down, pausing, then forcing himself to take the rest of his partner's penis into his throat.

Mother of god, he was tight. Kaiba could feel the grip of the boy's throat around the head of his dick, and he spread his legs even wider in ecstasy. He felt feather-like hair and firm palms against the insides of his thighs.

God, he didn't even care how lewdly his body was reacting to this sweet boy while the cameras panned in on their every motion. He just wanted this kid to touch him more. More.

Deeper.

He and this kid must have been vibrating at the same frequency.

The next thing Kaiba felt was a dry, slender finger pressing against his entrance. He winced as it slid into him, using his own fluids to coat the digit and push deep inside, all while the boy forced his mouth down onto the CEO's length.

Kaiba allowed himself to open for the boy, forcing himself to relax when he slid a second and third finger into him, spreading him wide, forcing him open. He breathed deeply through his nose. Who was this boy? Since when did porn participants actually _prepare_ their partners for penetration?

Would Yami prepare him like this...if...the two of them were to have sex?

Would he let Yami blindfold and dominate him like this?

It was a wild thought--one that made Kaiba's shaft twitch in excitement.

The boy opened him up until Kaiba touched his cheek once more, tender fingers stroking soft skin.

The boy paused, then retracted his fingers and mouth.

A pair of hands slid up his widely-parted thighs.

Kaiba closed his eyes tight beneath the blindfold. Even though this boy may have been small, there was no way to know for sure just how _big_ he was. The CEO forced himself to steady his breathing and relax. Tensing would only make it hurt more.

Knowing the porn industry, it was certain to be large.

That was the one downside to bottoming.

 _It's Yami. It's Yami. He wants to be inside of me,_ Kaiba thought frantically, desperate to quell the fear before it took a toll on his erection. _Yami wants to penetrate me. He just took the time to thoroughly prepare me, and now he wants to enter me. I want him inside. I want him inside._

Yami.

Inside.

Kaiba breathed deeply and hooked a leg over the back of the couch. The cameras were on him. He couldn't falter now.

A hardness pressed itself to his entrance.

Kaiba held his breath.

Pressure--pressure--

Kaiba bit his lip as that length penetrated his hole, pushing slowly, carefully into him. This boy was big...ger, but not overly large. He was manageable--not a monster that might actually rip him in half.

Kaiba was immensely grateful.

Was this how Yami would feel, too?

The speculation was instantly disregarded when the boy hooked an arm under his knee and pushed gently into him. Kaiba's body tensed, but some part of him was so accustomed to this treatment that he could handle the boy's size without too much pain.

_Just open up to him. It's Yami. He's inside of you. He's pushing his length into you. He wants you so badly...._

In his mind, Kaiba could see Yami's elbow linked under his knee as he thrusted deep inside.

Deep.

Deeper.

"More," Kaiba moaned softly, his hands grasping at air, desperate to hold onto someone while pleasure overrode his senses.

The boy leaned low over him, pulling Kaiba’s knee up to his chest while he fucked him into the sofa. The CEO gasped as the boy hit a sweet spot inside of him that left him trembling and desperate for more. "There..." he moaned hungrily, willing his body to suck in the stranger's shaft with every thrust.

It felt heavenly.

This boy was thick enough to fill him, to introduce just a little bit of an ache in Kaiba's gut, but his motions, although irregular at times, were mostly smooth as he slid solidly into his hole, piercing the deepest part of him with such delicious precision.

The CEO felt lips on his neck and hands on his chest and cock, pumping him in time with the stranger's motions. They fell into a glorious rhythm that pushed Kaiba into the couch and left him sucking that shaft deeper into him. "Harder," he whimpered.

Whimpered.

Kaiba felt his cheeks grow hot, but he was too aroused to care.

The boy slammed into his hole with wonderful enthusiasm, and Kaiba felt himself coming apart at the seams as that balmy hand clutched and pulled his erection, squeezing up his shaft.

The boy tapped his pec muscle.

So, he was on the brink of release, too.

Kaiba tapped his arm in agreement and took the boy's hand, sliding his fingers over the slightly chapped, but soft skin.

The boy interlaced their fingers and pushed the CEO's hand palm-up beside his head, clasping it as he shoved hard and deep into Kaiba's heat.

So close--so close--!

He was inside--filling him, taking him, wanting him, loving him--

_"Yami--!"_

Kaiba nearly froze, mortified by what he had just done.

The boy did not hesitate for a moment.

He shoved deep into Kaiba's core, and the way he pushed deep and stayed still, yanking on Kaiba's cock, left the CEO breathless and cumming.

"Ey, ey, you twink, onto his stomach! What's the matter with you? Haven't you ever watched porn?" came the disgruntled cry of one of the camera men.

"Shut the fuck up," Kaiba snapped brokenly at the man. He was caught in the waves of his own orgasm and wanted this boy as deep inside of him as he could have him. He wanted to feel this boy hold him as he pumped seed from his shaft and gripped his hand like a vice.

Those lips were still on his neck, and Kaiba sighed as his climax passed; he sank into the sofa.

God, that was wonderful.

He couldn't remember having cum that hard in months.

Who was this kid?

Did he want to know?

Perhaps, even if he couldn't have Yami, he could continue to work with this boy.

Maybe he even had a pretty face.

Kaiba sighed contentedly as the boy kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek with tender, almost loving affection--and carefully slid out of him. The CEO heard rubber being rolled, and the boy stood from the couch, presumably to trash the condom.

"Alright, boys. That's a wrap. We'll leave your money on the table. Thanks for the show," one of the cameramen stated easily.

Kaiba could hear shuffling as the two men packed their equipment and left the rented lodge without another word, other than--"Damn. No dom twink cumshot. Bastards."

And Kaiba and the boy were left alone.

Unless the kid had already left?

No. Kaiba had not heard the rustle of clothing...unless the boy had gone into another room to change.

He jolted when he felt a hand on his cheek.

Damn.

Perhaps this stranger was being clingy. Kaiba appreciated the way he felt, but he had dealt with needy cases like this kid before--actors who were too attached to their partners in porn and expected more afterward.

"Look, kid, I'm not here to be your lover. It's all an act. Don't get carried away--"

"Seto."

He froze, hearing the boy's voice for the very first time.

No.

Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm serious, kid. Fuck off, or I'll file a restraining order--"

_"Seto."_

Wait.

How the fuck did this kid know his name?

Had one of the cameramen told him?

No, they always referred to him as "Kaibaman".

And that voice...so...familiar.

No way.

No.

Kaiba sat up and turned his head in the direction of the boy's voice as he heard his name once more: "Seto."

He was right in front of him.

Kaiba stayed silent and waited.

Hands gently touched his cheeks and slid through his hair to untie the knot around his eyes.

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut as the afternoon light filtered into his retinas.

"Look at me."

He wasn't sure he wanted to.

This had to be a dream. There was no way--

"Seto."

_Don't say my name like that._

"Seto...."

He kept his eyes shut.

Soft hands were on his cheeks, and the boy's nose touched his own.

He was inches before Kaiba's face.

"Open your eyes."

Kaiba waited, hesitated.

He wasn't sure he wanted to, but...

Slowly, tentatively, he opened his eyes.

Amethyst with luminescent orbs of ruby.

Obsidian lashes and chocolate skin.

Tri-colored hair pulled back in a bun.

Golden bangs touching his cheeks.

Ethereal beauty.

Kaiba held his breath.

"Why are you here?"

A soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

Quiet words: "I knew you would be."

That wasn't a sufficient answer.

"Why are you here?"

He took his time to realize what Kaiba meant.

"Come home, Seto."

Come home.

Home.

Where was he?

So far away--out of the country he knew, away from his brother, the only people who considered him friends, and Yami.

Sweet Yami.

He had selfishly left them to pursue his sick desire.

And for once in his life--with the only person he had ever wanted before him, having made love to him, who had come all this way for him--he felt shame.

Deep, guilty shame.

"Seto...please...come home."

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as heat rose to his face.

He wrapped gentle arms around the boy and felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he buried his face into his shoulder.

The boy held Kaiba--held his body, held his pain, held his heart.

And Kaiba--finally, achingly--let go.

"I want to go home."

Yami squeezed him harder, carding his fingers through Seto's hair and pulling him close, knowing just how desperately Kaiba needed his loving touch.

The only words he gave sealed Kaiba's cathartic decision:

"Then let me take you there."

 

**Bonus scene:**

“Is that his plane?”

Mokuba was anxious, gazing out the large windows of the airport.

“It may be running late, Mokuba. Don’t worry. He’ll be here soon.”

But even Yugi was nervous.

Yami had gone after Kaiba the moment he had learned where he was.

He had said he would be willing to do whatever it took to bring Kaiba back to them.

The plane landed, and the announcer’s voice projected through the speakers.

Mokuba gave Yugi an anxious glance.

Before too much time could pass, a line of people was filing into the airport.

Kaiba and Yami were not among them.

~

“Kaiba, are you okay?”

Kaiba stared emptily at the seat before him.

“Kaiba.”

“What if he hates me?”

“Who?”

He hesitated. “Mokuba.”

Yami placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face. Everyone else had already disembarked.

“He won’t hate you. He misses you terribly.”

Kaiba stared at him with glassy eyes.

“After leaving him? How can I ever make it up to him?”

Yami caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“You can start by stepping off of this plane.”

~

Mokuba looked positively downtrodden.

And Yugi felt helpless to comfort him.

“Yami will come through for us. They were boarding last he texted us, remember?”

Mokuba did not look placated.

Yugi frowned, staring at his phone and sending a furious text.

Prematurely.

Yami stepped out of the gate,

and behind him--

_“Seto!”_

Mokuba launched himself at his brother, dodging under the retractable belt to press himself to his brother’s legs and stomach.

“Nii-sama,” Mokuba wept into his abdomen, wrapping tight arms around him as loud sobs shook his tiny body.

Kaiba hugged him tight, his own sapphire eyes sparkling.

Yami patted Kaiba’s shoulder.

“Don’t leave us like that again, Kaiba,” Yugi ordered sternly, crossing his arms as he witnessed the scene before him. Then: “Thank you for bringing him back, Yami.”

“No problem,” Yami acknowledged. To Kaiba: “You were difficult to track down, Seto, but it’s okay. You’re back now, and you won’t be leaving again, right?”

And Yami slightly moved his hand to promptly pinch Kaiba on the arse.

He jolted, startling Mokuba.

“Nii-sama?”

Kaiba laughed nervously, dreading the inevitable legal battle to come. There would be lawsuits to file and contracts to burn--the blackmail and the potential detriment to his stocks--reparations for the hurt he had caused Mokuba and his company. The consequences of his rash actions would likely haunt him for years to come.

He had been frightened to leave once he had started.

Because once he had, he couldn’t stop.

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Yami squeezed his arm.

That was right.

He was home now.

They both were.

And that was the first step.

“Of course not,” Kaiba reassured his baby brother. He gently held Mokuba to him once more and swore, “I won’t ever leave like that again. I’m sorry, Mokuba--truly.”

His promise made Mokuba shake with fresh sobs and grip his brother tighter.

“Come on, Kaiba,” Yami said, wrapping a hand around his back. “Mokuba says he’ll make dinner for you for when we get back to the Manor.”

“You’ll do that for me?” Kaiba asked with a soft look of surprise.

“Of course, Nii-sama!” Mokuba smiled wetly up at him. “I wanted to make pasta! With you and Yugi and Yami!”

Kaiba smiled.

They all did.

And that was the official instigation of the late-night Pasta War. Although there were no human casualties, not a single bite of delicious pasta survived.


End file.
